


he sells seashells by the seashore

by stranglebuddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglebuddy/pseuds/stranglebuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave finds love in a hopeless place</p>
            </blockquote>





	he sells seashells by the seashore

Your name is Dave Strider and you’ve been frequenting the beach more and more lately.  
You discovered a cavern, small and hidden, the perfect place.  
Peaceful, quiet. You rest your head against the rocks, and you feel the waves caress your body.  
The water is shallow here, only up to your waist when you’re sitting down.  
There are two reasons you’re here.  
One, this place is hidden from the rest of everything else, which relieves you. You don’t have to be Dave Strider here. You can be just a guy. You can carve some Sweet Bros and Hella Jeffs and Geromys on the walls and you can admire the beauty of your work and it’s for you, just for you.  
The other reason is this is where you meet your lover.  
You take a handful of wet sand and let it trickle down your fingers and you just wait for her.  
It’s always worth the wait.  
You hear her whistle. You can hear your heartbeat.  
You can’t help but smile as you approach her.  
You pet her head and she nuzzles against you.  
You roll her on her side gently, facing each other and this feels so right.  
She makes the most adorable noises. There is no way that you’re not turned on by this.  
You prod at finger at her slit and she relaxes, her muscles contracting and relaxing as you go deeper.  
You remove your own clothing because fins can’t do that.  
You fuck the dolphin.  
Her muscles contract with each thrust and this spot is so perfect, so quiet, and peaceful.  
Perfect.  
She thrusts rhythmically against you and she takes all of you in and you can’t help but let a moan escape your lips. She speeds up her contractions and the friction is driving you on the edge and you come inside of her, just as she does.  
You push yourself off of her, and sit beside her, petting her, cuddling with her even.  
You kiss her nose and she makes the most adorable noise and you think that she’s perfect.  
This is perfect.


End file.
